Heretofore, devices have been patented by which objects can travel from an upper end to a lower end so that the objects can be seen as they travel from the upper end to the lower end. These devices also have a reservoir or receptacle at the bottom end which receives the candy pieces for dispensing to a user. Such prior art is restricted to a one-way travel for the pieces.